


a family of three

by greypirate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bonding, Family, M/M, One Shot, chas mention, liv got alot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypirate/pseuds/greypirate
Summary: With her ponytail strung up high, she wasn't having any sense of uncertainty as she grabbed his cup of coffee and poured down the drain. “You don't live here.” She sneered.--Takes place in 2018. I am not sure if Liv would be on board with robert and aaron getting back together but this is just my idea on how it goes down. Thank you.





	a family of three

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to notforonesecond for being my beta. her writing is amazing so go check that out.

\-------

With her ponytail strung up high, she wasn't having any sense of uncertainty as she grabbed his cup of coffee and poured down the drain. “You don't live here.” She sneered.

“Liv!” Aaron rubbed his hand across his forehead in frustration.

Not bothered by her brother's cry, she stood her ground and folded her arms. “Well, he doesn't though.”

Robert sighed, instead of responding, he place a kiss on Aaron's head and whispered. “It's fine.”

“I should get going anyways, so thanks for that.” He said aloud and collect his jacket by the door and heads out.

They've been together almost two months now. It all happened gradually, over the few months they've stayed strictly friends. Learning different things about each other and how much calmer Robert's been. Until one cold night in March, sharing a pint outside the woolpack, bearing their longing and reminiscing on happier times of things they missed about each other, they kissed. It took more convincing from Aaron letting Robert know he wanted him and declared it all that blissful night.

They went on a few dates, making excuses so they could meet in secret. It was all still new and they weren't ready to let anyone know they were together once again. To their dismay, Chas was the first to know. The change in Aaron's attitude gave it away as Chas would watch as they exchange longing looks and smiles at each other. She probed Aaron until he caved in and told her the truth. It led to threats against Robert but in the end she kept quiet.

Until two weeks ago when Liv came home early from staying at Gabby's to find them lips locked on the couch, which led to shouting and doors slamming. Since then Liv, took every opportunity to make it as uncomfortable as she could for Robert. Interrupting their dates and moments together. The air was tense at The Mill and Liv was clearly making it known she would not back down without a fight.

She had skipped school as Aaron found her bunking off with Gabby at Laurel's.

“Liv, it's the third call I've gotten saying you are absent. You can't just stop going to school as some sort of punishment for me.” Pushing the door open so she would pass.

“Why not, you didn't care to tell me you were seeing that weasel again.” Arms folded as they walk along the road to the mill.

“We were planning on telling you that week.” Aaron sighed in frustration.

“You had the perfect guy, the hot doctor and you dumped him for that?” Liv spoke loudly so that the blond that was walking towards them heard.

“As I recall, he was out of the picture weeks before” Robert intervened.

“ The school called me when they couldn't get to you, I went to the Mill but I figured this one was off skiving with her dear friend Gabby.” Robert explained looking at Liv as she try to ignore him and pushes pass him.

“ That's because this one is too blind to see what he had”

“Liv, that's enough!” Aaron snapped at her. “Who I choose to be with, is not your business.”

“Oh so now, I don't get a say who lives in our house ? He's going to ruin you again and we're all have to be all ‘poor Aaron’-”

“Liv, I'm not living there. I know I can't chan-”

“Aaron might be daft enough to fall for you again but I'm not.” she sneered, eyes like daggers aim directly at him.

“This doesn't change you skiving, it's not an excuse” Aaron reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone. “You're grounded.”

“I don't care what you say, I still hate him! You're just too stupid!”

“Hey, don't talk to your brother like that.” Robert voiced firmly.

“He's just going to break your heart again”

“Liv..” Aaron sigh. “We'll talk inside, come on-”

“Whatever, I don't have to listen to you!” She shouted in anger, refusing to cry in front them. She quickly turn and runs off down the street.  
\-----

*She's not by the pub... Gabby hasn't seen her or Gerry.*

He read the text from Aaron before putting his phone into his jacket and made his way down to the cricket pavilion. She had gone missing two hours ago. They checked her room and all the familiar places Liv would hang out but with no avail. He'd told Aaron of a location he knew of and that he needed to sort things with her alone, after all, they knew what was the issue. 

One place, Robert knew running down memory lane. It was only two years ago she ran off and he found her there then as he did now. Her cheeks bruised red from crying and the cold. Rubbing them hard with the cuff of her green sweater. Robert hated to see her like this, he felt his heart drop. Ridden with shame and regret that he knew he was the cause of it.

“Can I sit down or are you going to throw that bottle at me?” He stood with his hands in his pockets. She glared at him before turning away which he took as an invitation and winced as he sat on the cold wooden floor beside her.

She raised the bottle to her lips but he quickly snatched  it from her and he placed it beside him.

“I thought you were suppose to take it easy with the drinking”

“It's none of your business” she retort, avoiding his gaze.

“It is Liv. You're going to run Aaron up in age if you carry on like this”

“I think you already have, don't you?” unapologetic in her response.

“...I'll take that” It stung but it was the truth of the matter and he'd done a lot in owning up to

everything. She was so smart with her comebacks. He can't help but to smile to himself, definitely just like her brother.

“Causing him grief because you hate me isn't fair on him, Liv” He watched as she rubbed her puffy eyes once more and looked at him defiantly.

“I'm just looking out for him so he doesn't get hurt again by you”

“But it's not really about him is it?”

He was met with silence. And there it is. The rage and acting out all boiled down to the core of it. The innocent child he hurt through his thoughtless actions. It hurt more than it ever did watching her eyes well up with tears. She looked so much smaller than she ever did.

“I've learned a lot over the past few months. All of what I've done wrong...” Robert let out heavy sigh, as he reflected on his near death experience Christmas day then to finding out the truth of his beloved Seb was never his. 

“What I did, I didn't think about consequences, typical Robert right?” She didn't respond but sat there listening in silence, so he continued. “I had a lot of anger, mostly at myself. It was never really about Aaron, but he hurt me. I just did what I did best and ruin everything. I was selfish and didn't think about our future. What we fought for...When I married him, it meant keeping my promise to you as well. And I messed it all up.” He reached out brush his finger against her rosy cheeks.

“I don't deserve Aaron” He said with a sad smile. “I know that but somehow, he still loves me and I love him Liv.” 

“And I should just be okay with you being in our lives again?” she retort, trying to be firm in her respond but failing to hide the hurt.

“I don't deserve a second chance from the both of you but I'm willing to fight for it, if it meant I would have my family back” She's looking at him now with soft eyes. Her shoulders rounder and eyes big and searching his as he reached out to gather her in his arms with no resistance he took it as a sign.

“I'm sorry.”

With that, he felt soften in his arms and fingers digging into his sides.  
“I'm still trying to be better but I don't intend on losing both of you again. Whatever it takes.” She nodded slowly, pulling away, she wiped her face once more and let out a hearty sigh.

“Can we try being friends again?” he said gently.

“Fine...” her voice with lace with emotions. “But you're on probation”

He hoist her up by her arm and gave her few minutes to gather herself.

“that's fine by me.” 

\---

 

Robert’s first time spending the night since their talk and Liv apologized to Aaron.  They are in the kitchen, chatting away. Aaron sitting at the table with Robert by the stove when Liv came downstairs with stern look on her face as she sat by the table. Her gaze focused on the gray shirt that Robert was wearing, Aaron’s shirt. They stared at each other when Liv spoke,  “Don't let me stop you, I'm waiting on those eggs”

“Er- I was here first” Aaron cut in.

“Sorry, this isn’t a que at a check out” Robert quip placing omelette on a plate in front of Aaron.

“Well, If I’m going to tolerate you being around again, I have to get something out of it don’t I?” She smiled at them. 

Robert looked up. He watched as Aaron eyes warm and he smiled at him as he took a sip of his tea.  
“And I’m tired of burnt toast in the morning” She teased.

“Oi, cheeky” Aaron cue in then pushed his plate towards her. “Have this down, then school yea?”

“I've got no choice do I?” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Robert shook his head in amusement as he sat down with two plates while Liv digging in. He sigh to himself as he looked at his little family. All three of them back against the world, it felt complete. Right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. I hope it was good. if you made it to the end. thank you and please leave a comment. much appreciated.


End file.
